underground_erniefandomcom-20200213-history
Light At The End Of The Tunnel
Light At The End Of The Tunnel is the fifteenth episode of Underground Ernie. Plot The museum on Victoria's line is in danger of closing, and Ernie decides to help by advertising the museum to passengers. Bakerloo talks about an ancient Egyptian exhibition that was once at the museum but ended up being stolen. He wants to find the treasure, in the hopes that may bring some attention to the museum. Mr Rails is patching up an old crack on one of Victoria's tunnel walls when it suddenly gets bigger and collapses, revealing an old tunnel. Victoria is blocked by the rubble, but encourages Ernie and Mr Rails to investigate the old tunnel that was hidden behind the wall. They find the stolen Egyptian exhibition at the end of the tunnel, and immediately return it to Miss Relic, who's ecstatic that the treasure is back. The exhibition turns out to be so popular that Victoria needs help with the extra passengers. She returns to the sheds that night and is so exhausted that she falls asleep immediately. Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Victoria * Miss Relic * Bakerloo * Hammersmith and City * Jubilee * Circle * Granny (cameo) Locations * International Underground Station * Control Tower * The Sheds * Victoria's Line ** Museum Station Trivia * The official Underground Ernie YouTube channel uploaded this episode for public viewing. * This is the first episode to show the rear entrance to the sheds. Goofs * When Ernie says ""We can't have that." all the tracks in the background are missing. * Victoria's glasses are black when Bakerloo tells her about the missing Egyptian artifacts. * The end of the set is visible when Victoria arrives at the station to talk to Circle. * The rubble blocking Victoria's line increases between Ernie and Mr Rails entering the tunnel and when they come out. * The wall is still standing in the background when Victoria says "What about my tracks?" * City's glasses have lenses at the end as opposed to usual. Gallery LightAtEndOfTunelTitleCard.png|Title card LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (1).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (2).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (3).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (4).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (5).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (6).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (7).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (8).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (9).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (10).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (11).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (12).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (13).png|"Busy I see, Mr Rails?" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (14).png|"Oh yes, just filling this tiny crack here." LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (15).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (16).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (17).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (18).png|"As soon as you've finished that little job, pop along to the museum, will you?" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (19).png|"Do they need something fixing there too?" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (20).png|"No dear, they need some visitors." LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (21).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (22).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (23).png|"Oh..." LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (24).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (25).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (27).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (28).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (29).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (30).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (31).png|"Leaflets and posters, that's what we want, Victoria! The museum needs advertising!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (32).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (33).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (34).png|"I'd rather solve the mystery of the missing treasure, myself..." LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (35).png|"Not today, off you go!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (36).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (37).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (38).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (39).png|"Circle, coo-eey!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (40).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (41).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (42).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (43).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (44).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (45).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (46).png|"But it's not full of the most marvellous treasures?" "Well, not anymore..." LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (47).png|"No, it's not lying my dear, it's advertising. Now, off you go!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (48).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (49).png|"Magnifique, estupendo!" "Does that mean you think they're good?" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (50).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (51).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (52).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (53).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (54).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (55).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (56).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (57).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (58).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (59).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (60).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (61).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (66).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (63).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (64).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (65).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (66).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (67).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (68).png|"There's always light at the end of the tunnel!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (69).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (70).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (71).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (72).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (73).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (74).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (75).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (76).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (77).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (78).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (79).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (80).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (81).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (82).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (83).png|"Oh my, oh my! Look, an old tunnel!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (84).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (85).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (86).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (87).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (88).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (89).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (90).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (91).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (92).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (93).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (94).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (95).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (96).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (97).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (98).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (99).png|"WHOA! What was that!?!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (100).png|"Just a couple of bats..." LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (101).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (102).png|"Ernie?" "OH! Who said that?!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (103).png|"Me of course, Victoria!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (104).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (105).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (106).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (107).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (108).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (109).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (110).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (111).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (112).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (113).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (114).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (115).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (116).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (117).png|"Fetch a wheelbarrow, Mr Rails. We've some shifting to do." LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (118).png|"Oh... Just my luck..." LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (119).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (120).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (121).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (122).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (123).png|"How can I thank you enough? I never thought I'd see my mummy again!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (124).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (125).png|"You know what we trains say - if you've got a problem, ask Ernie!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (126).png|"Oh yes, our Ernie never lets us down!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (127).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (128).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (129).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (130).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (131).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (132).png|"If I'm not mistaken, that must mean that Victoria has found some visitors for the museum!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (133).png|"Yes, but now we've got too many! The whole place is chaos!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (134).png|"Never fear, Bakerloo is here! Or rather, I will be in three minutes and 25 seconds precisely!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (135).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (136).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (137).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (138).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (139).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (140).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (141).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (142).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (143).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (144).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (145).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (146).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (147).png|"My poor old axles! I'm worn to a frazzle!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (148).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (149).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (150).png|"You should be careful what you wish for in future, Victoria." LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (151).png|"Yes, because sometimes wishes come true!" LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (152).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (153).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (154).png LightAtTheEndOfTheTunnel (155).png Watch episode Underground Ernie - Light at the end of the tunnel Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes